


thanks for being his romantic lead

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thanksgiving, loving alex manes hours, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: All Alex's new boyfriend wants is Michael Guerin as a friend.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	thanks for being his romantic lead

**Author's Note:**

> here's a thanksgiving fic no one asked for

"Don't be mad."

Michael eyed Liz as she blocked the entrance to Isobel's house. They were getting together for Thanksgiving and he had two grocery bags full of last-minute items that Isobel had frantically called him to pick up on the way. And yet Liz was blocking the way.

"I'm already mad," he said, though the suspicion never left his face. Her shoulders dropped.

"What, why? I didn't even tell you yet!"

"Because you didn't even tell me not to be mad whenever you ran your car into my truck, so whatever you did this time must be horrible," he pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but that was an accident."

"So whatever you did this time wasn't–hence the pre-requisite of anger."

Liz rolled her eyes but sighed. She dropped her arms. "Jayden is here."

Michael’s mood immediately soured at the name of the kid he hated. Or, tried to hate. The guy followed Michael like a puppy and did way too much to try to hang out with him so they could be friends. While that wouldn’t inherently be the worst thing ever if that’s all he was, it was still annoying. The icing on the cake, however, was that Jayden was Alex’s boyfriend. Emphasis on boy. The kid was barely 23 and acted like he was even younger. Isobel’s theory was it made Alex feel like he was young again. Michael just hated seeing Alex with anyone else.

“Why did you invite him?”

“I didn’t!” Liz exclaimed, “Alex asked if Jayden could come because, you know, his dad moved away and his mom is in jail and his grandparents are dead. None of us could say no.”

Michael frowned because of course the human golden retriever had a shitty family situation. Hell, that’s basically how they even met him. They’d found some guy on Reddit who knew _too much_ about aliens, so they tracked him down. They were expecting someone ex-military and went prepared for that, not some kid who lived in a slightly sketchy one-bedroom apartment on the edge of Roswell. He had apparently made all of it up when he was bored and was super stoked to find out he was right, immediately asking Michael how his telekinesis worked despite the fact Alex and Max literally had guns on him. Michael remembered Alex had softened to his childlike wonder almost immediately.

“Fine,” Michael grumbled, pushing inside and trying to evade making eye contact with Jayden as he made his way to the kitchen. It didn’t really help seeing as Jayden all but jumped over the couch to get to him.

“Michael, hey! Look, I brought my Switch, we can play Mario Kart!” Jayden suggested, eyes wide and hopeful as he smiled at him. Michael just sighed.

Then issue with Jayden, aside from literally everything, was that Michael couldn’t figure out what Alex saw in him. The guy was as tall as Max, but was all bones and body hair. He had a scruffy blond beard and long, wavy blond hair to match. It was usually hidden beneath a beanie of some sort that was always pulled low, forcing you to look at his creepy crystal blue eyes. He was pale and wore baggy clothes that did nothing for him, always wearing one too many layers even when it was hot. He and Alex didn’t look like they fit and that was a fact that had nothing to do with Michael’s feelings. They were just opposites in the worst way.

“Yeah, maybe,” Michael said and Jayden just nodded excitedly. He stood in Michael’s way for a moment and it became clear he had no intention to actually leave his side.

“Jay, c’mere for a second,” Alex called which Michael both hated and was thankful for at the same time. Jayden, always the puppy, went to his master with ease. 

Michael didn’t look their way as he beelined to the kitchen. Isobel was by the stove and gave him a grateful look when he dumped the bags onto the counter. Her grateful look pretty quickly switched to the irritating sister look when she caught his irritation.

“Oh, come on, you had to know he was coming,” she said, digging through the bags, “I really don’t get how you manage to dislike him. He’s cute and he adores you.”

“Yeah, he does, it’s really fucking annoying,” Michael grumbled. She snorted before her eyes went wide and she jutted out her bottom lip.

“But you’re, like, cooler than Minecraft,” she teased and Michael physically cringed.

“Pokémon,” Max corrected as he appeared from basically nowhere, “He said Michael was cooler than Pokémon.”

“Even better,” Isobel giggled. Michael just dropped his head in his hands.

“I don’t understand why he even likes me, I’m constantly a dick to him.”

“We like you and you’re dicks to us,” Max pointed out. Michael rolled his eyes so dramatically it almost hurt. It was worth it.

“He knows Alex and I have history, yet it doesn’t seem to bother him. Aren’t most people supposed to hate their significant other’s ex? Max, don’t you hate Kyle?” Michael pointed out. Max shrugged.

“I mean, yeah, but I hate him a lot less than I did before he played a massive part in, you know, reviving me,” Max said. Michael groaned.

“Fine, Valenti doesn’t count.”

“Look, Michael, he’s gonna be around, just try to not ruin my entire dinner,” Isobel scolded. Michael sighed and then nodded.

He could at least try.

-

Jayden did this thing that only Alex seemed to find charming. He would sit and ask about aliens until they were blue in the face. He was so curious and he would ask the same questions and he would bring up shit they hadn’t even thought about, much less had an answer for. He seemed more interested in aliens than the actual aliens did.

But, today, Michael was entertaining him because he wanted to support Alex. Even if it killed him. Which it just fucking might.

“I was thinking about that, actually, and your TK can lift more than you can physically, so what are your boundaries? My working theory is that if you can completely visualize the weight of something, you can move it, is that how it works?” Jayden asked, leaning into the dining table. It was the eighth question that night about Michael’s limitations. He took a slow breath.

“I don’t actually know. I just sort of what to move something and I do it, I’ve never really gone that far into the logistics,” Michael explained. Jayden nodded, taking a bite of the ham Isobel had spent like a whole two days preparing.

“Wow, this is really good, Isobel, thank you so much,” he said. She smiled. Alex looked at him with the world’s softest eyes, casually untucking his hair from the collar of his shirt. Michael was really pissed. “Ooh, Michael, there was this episode of Star Trek that I gotta show you, it was abo-”

“I don’t like Star Trek,” Michael cut him off, but forced a smile so he didn’t seem rude. He was working at it. Jayden’s face fell for a moment but quickly went back to the smile. However, it was hard not to notice how he leaned back in his chair and towards Alex.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Jayden said, “Hey, so, have you thought about how you can breathe oxygen? Do you think there’s something different on your planet’s atmosphere and the pod you were in just adapted you to be able to breathe oxygen, or do you think there’s another oxygen-filled planet out there?”

“Dude, I don’t fucking know,” Michael said, slightly exasperated. Jayden leaned into Alex and looked slightly wounded which only provoked Michael more. And he’d already started, so might as well. “You keep asking us these dumbass questions that you know we don’t know and you never leave us alone. Do you seriously not know how annoying you are? Literally, give the alien shit a break. And, no, I don’t want to play your stupid game with you. It’s like you don’t get that you’re fucking my ex. I don’t like you, I don’t want to like you, and I will never like you, yet you still come around. We don’t want you here, you aren’t apart of this. Can’t you just get that through your head?”

Michael knew he’d gone too far whenever he realized everyone at the table was staring at him. It was so silent he could hear a pin drop. Most of them just looked shocked he did that, Alex looked pissed, and Jayden just looked like the sad puppy he was.

“I’m sorry,” Jayden said softly, “I didn’t realize I wasn’t welcome.”

Michael’s shoulders dropped as he steadily looked between Alex and Jayden.

“Hey, no, you are welcome,” Liz and Alex both tried, but Jayden just pushed back his chair.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry for intruding. I guess I knew I wasn’t really like you guys. Didn’t really fit. That’s my bad,” he said, forcing one of those smiles that he had but this one didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you for dinner, Isobel. Best one I’ve ever had.”

Jayden quickly exited the room with his plate in hand and no one moved until they heard the sink turn on. He was washing his plate.

Alex was the first one to speak up, glaring at him in a way that had never been meant for Michael Guerin. It made him feel younger than Jayden.

“You don’t have to like him or talk to him, Guerin,” Alex said with his voice hushed, “But you have to respect my relationship. You have to respect that he is a fucking person with feelings and you can’t just embarrass him and outcast him like that. I thought you of all people would know that.”

Alex’s chair scraped back and he quickly went to go check on his boyfriend. Michael started sinking in his chair. He’d really gone too far.

“God, Michael,” Isobel commented, “You couldn’t have even waited until after dinner?”

-

“Hey, are you okay?”

Alex moved up behind Jayden, placing his hand gently on the small of his back. They were always careful when it came to touching each other. They both had rules of not doing it when the other one was unaware. That had led to people getting hit on accident.

“Am I that bad?” Jayden asked, head still bowed as he washed his plate well after it was clean. “Like, am I annoying?”

Alex didn’t know what to say. To him, Jayden wasn’t annoying. He could watch him get overly enthusiastic all day long, it didn’t matter the subject. But Alex was also aware not everyone was blinded by adoration.

“I think for Michael you’re a lot,” Alex said, resting his chin on Jayden’s shoulder, “You two are similar in ways you can’t see. You’re both the same level of chaos. Michael’s stays mainly on the inside, you let yours out. I think it’s too much for him.”

“He’s so cool, Alex,” Jayden groaned and Alex smiled, “I know you guys broke up for a reason, but I don’t know how you did it. I mean, he’s not my type, you are, but I, like, I want to be his best friend. He’s so much fun.”

“I know, love,” Alex said, pressing a careful kiss behind his ear. Jayden finally smiled and lifted his shoulder, finally looking to Alex. “But you gotta go slow. He’s prickly.”

Jayden grinned in that special way that was for Alex and no one else. It made him feel warm inside.

“ _You’re_ prickly,” Jayden said, “I love how prickly you are. I just wanna make a me-shaped whole in all the cactus spikes you got on you and stay there forever.” 

Alex laughed helplessly and placed a hand on his scruffy cheek, pulling him down for a kiss that possibly didn’t last long enough.

“There’s already one there.”

-

“No offense, but I think you’re focused on you,” Isobel said.

Michael let out a little laugh and looked up to her, waiting for her to explain what was so bad about him actually giving a shit about himself for once.

“I know you love Alex, that’s obvious. But, as someone who loves him, shouldn’t your first desire be for him to be happy?”

“I _do_ want him to be happy,” Michael retorted.

“Well, news flash, he is. Jayden may be a baby, but Alex lights up around him. Let him have some joy for once,” Isobel said. She was annoyingly wise lately. Michael blamed all that time she was spending with Maria.

“I’m trying! It’s not my fault the guy is so annoying!” Michael complained. Isobel gave him an annoyingly mothering look.

“You need to go apologize, though. Alex was right, you of all people should know what it’s like to be outcasted. Like it or not, Jayden is with Alex and he’s going to be around. Don’t make him feel unwelcomed when the rest of us like him,” she lectured. Michael frowned.

“I don’t want to apologize.”

Her eyes drifted upwards and she sighed.

“You need to or we’re all going to lose Alex,” she pointed out. It was a lot more of a threat than anything else and he heard it loud and clear.

“Ugh, _fine.”_

Michael very unhappily dragged his way outside to follow where Alex and Jayden had gone. Part of him hoped they’d already left so he didn’t have to deal with it. Sadly, they hadn’t.

“Wait,” Micahel called. Alex turned on that hardened face as he looked at him. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Alex pressed. Jayden cowered behind him even though he was a good six inches taller. 

Michael licked his lips. He could do this.

“For being a massive dickhead,” Michael sighed, “I shouldn’t have made you feel like you weren’t welcome ‘cause you are. Yeah, you annoy me sometimes, but I also kinda love your boyfriend, so there’s a conflict of interest.”

Alex scoffed, shaking his head. Michael saw him open his mouth to argue, but Jayden spoke first.

“How is that a conflict of interest?” he asked. Both Alex and Michael didn’t really know what to say to that. “I mean, we both love Alex. That’s something in common.”

“I mean,” Michael started, a dry laugh coming from him in his shock, “I guess, but you get to actually love him and I get to be jealous.”

Jayden blinked dumbly. “Why can’t we both love him?”

“Whoa, hey, I did not agree to this,” Alex said quickly. Jayden laughed and shook his head.

“No, not like that. Just, like... What’s so wrong about loving people? Why should I not like you for loving someone I love? Like, good, give him more love. He deserves all the love. Why can’t we just shower Alex in love?” 

Michael blinked at him. Alex blinked at him too, though it was for probably different reasons.

“So you just want me to... love you for loving Alex and continue to love Alex myself?” Micahel clarified. Jayden shrugged. 

“Why not? I love Alex and I love you for loving Alex.”

Alex let out a shuddered breath and put his hand over his face.

“I’m too sober for this.”

“Okay,” Michael said, nodding slowly, “So you have no issues with me outwardly showering Alex in love and affection?”

“As long as Alex is okay with it, then I don’t even have a say,” Jayden said. Michael licked his lips and then looked to Alex with raised eyebrows.

Alex’s face was flushed and he couldn’t even hide the smile, though it was unclear if it was from discomfort or just being really overwhelmed. Then he just shrugged. Michael smirked. He figured he could have fun with this.

“Alright, well, you two have fun. I love you, Alex Manes,” Michael declared, reaching forward to grab his hand and then he pressed a kiss to it, “And happy Thanksgiving.”

Alex looked between Jayden and Michael who both seemed to be totally okay with everything that was happening. Alex squeezed Michael’s hand and leaned towards Jayden. This was going to be interesting.

“Happy Thanksgiving.”


End file.
